


Fit Mechanic

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [21]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Humor, I'm Sorry, M/M, attempt at slight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Robert pays his husband a visit at work





	Fit Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> No prompt today wanted to do some fluff, non-angsty type fic and came up with this! so I hope you guys enjoy, I also apologize for the cringeyness that is this fic and I honestly don't know what the hell this is...sooo... Enjoy!   
> Sorry if there are any mistakes!

It was meant to be his day off, from the garage and the yard, he knew there would never be a dull moment after buying into the garage but still, he didn’t mind. Both businesses were making good money, Aaron was even able to hire more help at the yard, leaving him time to focus on the garage. He was under one of the cars when he heard the footsteps on the gravel.

“I’ll be right with you,” he called out getting no response. He sighed quietly to himself before pushing out from under the car. He made his way to his feet, turning to look out the garage to see Robert. He smirked grabbing the towel that was on the bumper to wipe his hands.

“What are you doing here?” He asked making his way over.

“Sorry to bother you,” Robert replied causing Aaron to frown. “I was passing through on my way to a meeting when my car broke down,” he went on. “A couple of the locals said there was a fantastic mechanic here that might be able to help me out,” he added with a smirk. Aaron laughed, “Is that so?” He questioned leaning on the boot of the car he was working on crossing his arms over his chest.

Robert smirked, “They didn’t mention he was fit though,” he replied eyeing him up and down in his overalls.

“Bit full on for a stranger,” Aaron remarked playing along. “I should tell you I’m married and I don’t know how my husband would feel about you checking me out.”

Robert hummed, “Your husband is a very lucky man,” he said in return. Causing Aaron to laugh and roll his eyes, “So where is it?” Aaron asked.

“What?” Robert questioned.

“The car,” his husband explained. “The reason you were looking for a ‘fantastic mechanic’.”

Robert turned pretending to look around, “Well would you look at that I’ve seemed to have lost it,” he replied as he made his way closer to the other man.

“Looks like you don’t need a mechanic then,” he replied as Robert’s hands found their way to Aaron’s waist pulling him in closer. “I think we could find something else for you to do with those hands,” Robert muttered before taking his husband’s lips with his own for a kiss. Aaron pushed him away slightly, with a grin. “Hi,” Robert whispered.

“Hi,” Aaron echoed. “You know Cain’s only over at the pub to get me and him something to eat,” he explained.

“So we shouldn’t waste any time then,” Robert replied pulling Aaron into the office pinning him up against the wall. He quickly turned his attention to get his husband out of the overalls, pushing them off Aaron’s shoulders and down, to his waist, his hand tugging at the hem of Aaron’s shirt pushing the fabric up to run his fingers over the other man’s abs.

“So we’re really gonna do this here?” Aaron laughed out as Robert buried his head into his neck, his hands now wandering his body. “Do you know how long it’s been since we’ve done it here?” Robert argued pulling away from the man. “And I’ve been dying to do this since you bought into this place,” he added before returning his attention back to Aaron’s neck.

“Where are the kids?” Aaron asked trying his best not to give in to Robert.

“With your mum,” he heard Robert muffle out before pulling back meeting eyes with him. “Now, shh, I’m trying to have my way with the fit mechanic,” he replied before kissing the other man. Aaron ran his hand through Robert’s hair, bracing himself on Robert’s bicep with the other, before turning his attention to Robert’s jacket. Robert released Aaron from his grip letting Aaron pull his jacket off of him, tossing it on to the boot of the car. Aaron began unbuttoning his husband’s top Robert watching as the younger man eagerly made time with it, exposing his freckled chest.

“Not the only fit one here,” Aaron replied with a smirk. Robert laughed,  “Like what you see?”

“What do you think?” Aaron questioned pushing against Robert causing him to groan at the hardness brushing against him.

“What would your husband have to-“

“We’re done with that,” Aaron told Robert.

“Too far?”

“Too far,” Aaron agreed.

“Sugden!” The two heard a familiar voice call out.

“Damn it,” Robert muttered pulling away from his husband as he began buttoning his shirt back up.

“Sugden, I don’t know who you were fooling racing out the pub like that,” Cain called out again. “But I’m not taking another step until I see ya out in the open, fully dressed.”

“Give us a sec,” Robert called back as he finished with his shirt, he reached for his jacket as Aaron tied off his overalls. The two made their way out to find Cain stood with two take-a-way boxes shaking his head. “Is this why you bought into this place?” He asked his nephew.

“I didn’t know he was coming over here,” Aaron replied.

“Excuse me for trying, we got three kids at home, it’s not like we get a lot of alone time,” Robert argued as he straightened out his jacket.

Cain pulled a face, “Too much information, thank you,” he replied.

Aaron sighed, “I’ll see you at home, Robert,” he told his husband.

“Or Cain could finish up the car…."  
“Goodbye, Robert,” Aaron replied cutting the man off mid-sentence.

Robert side out in frustration, “Fine,” he replied before leaving the two behind.

Cain made his way over to his nephew handing him his food.

“You two are getting too old for stuff like this,” Cain jokingly told his nephew as he made his way into the office.

Aaron smirked, “It won’t happen again,” he lied to reassure his uncle.

“It better not.”

Aaron watched Robert make his way back towards the pub.

“I’m taking the kids to Moria tonight and pumping them full of sugar,” he muttered to himself as he rounded the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
